gingakikoutaifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Rabbits
Team Rabbits aka Fail Five is a group of princes who pilot AHSMBs (Advanced High Standard Multipurpose Battle Device) __TOC__ Ginga Kikoutai Izuru Hitachi - Brave, curious, and prideful of his manga art and drawings, Izuru has a very positive persona. He's eager to help and quick to grin, even when in the company of some who don't understand him. Izuru can also be a bit naive when it comes to certain subjects. However, he also has a cautious side to him when a problem comes or when a friend is in need of some advice. Asagi Toshikazu - Asagi has a temper that is seemingly uncontrollable. When mocked or pestered, Asagi angrily responds either by a fist fight or yelling. He also seems cocky and sure of his skills as a fighter and a leader, but he can acknowledge the brave and kind actions of his friends, even though friends like Izuru and Suruga can annoy him at times. Kei Toshikazu (Kei Kugimiya) - Unlike most of her fellow members of Team Rabbits, Kei is fierce and focused. She keeps her cool whenever most of her friends are frustrated or impatient. However, when she is emotional, Kei displays a great amount of honesty, like when she speaks with Izuru about what they really are if only weapons and not people. Kei also cares for Tamaki and Izuru like they were family, and cheers for them when they at times face peril or a difficult obstacle. Tamaki Ataru (Tamaki Irie)- Tamaki can be high-spirited and tends to be a good and wonderful friend like Izuru, but she is heavily immature when it comes to finding 'true love'. Tamaki is known to be an air-head with a easily manipulated character. Suruga Ataru - Suruga's love for mechs and guns makes him an emotional basket-case of joy and eagerness. Suruga also tends to be a "pretty boy" whenever around beautiful girls and tries relentlessly to make them notice him. The gun otaku's personality is also known to be in conflict with Asagi's furious personality when the two discuss controlling tempers and steady planning. "Steadily" also complements Suruga's character well as he can remain calm even in the worst times. In a way, he is shown to be a focused and reliable comrade in arms. Ange Kuroki - Yurin Hitachi (Yurin Kairi)- From what has been seen of her, Yurin appears to be a quiet girl, who rarely ever speaks, unless needed. She also has a strong character despite her life being in danger during the attack on Grandzehle. In Battle, she is merciless and focused. Ginga Kikoutai II Enin Kuroki (Enin Hitachi) - She show's great concern and caring for her teamates, often relating it back to the fact that all of them are childhood friends and that she is closest to them. Her caring extends to the point that she willingly ignored common sense, military orders for civilians to evacuate, and her own general safety to reach the ship in order to make sure all including herself were alright after they piloted the ASHMBs. Deen Toshikazu - Like Asagi, he has a temper that is seemingly uncontrollable. He is always annoyed by Mayumi but he is in love with her. Lou Toshikazu - Lou has a very outgoing and curious personality. She's also very friendly and kind and wants to enjoy what little time she has left. Mayumi Toshikazu (Mayumi Ataru) - Mayumi has a bright and caring personality. She always annoys Deen but she is also in love with him. Ventus Kuroki - Ventus can be friendly and outgoing, but at the same time somewhat rebellious and brash. Ginga Kikoutai III Haruhi Kuroki - Areen Toshikazu - Gihren Nara - Kotori Nara - Ryuu Namida -